


Smile, You're a Star

by yaoihandschan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoihandschan/pseuds/yaoihandschan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is the muse Bucky didn't realize he was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, You're a Star

Steve is roused by the loud beeping of his alarm. He lets out a groan and rubs his eyes as he slowly sits up. Three minutes later, when he finally gets his lazy ass out of bed, Steve makes his way to the bathroom for a shower. He emerges from the bathroom 30 minutes later with his hair blow dried, just the way he likes it, and makes his way to his closet to pick out what he'll wear to set. When Steve is dressed in a loose red sweater and tight fitting black jeans his phone vibrates in his pocket. Steve answers the phone and mutters a quick "one second" before turning to his bedside table, he locates his hearing aids and quickly puts them in. "You here, Sam?" he asks into the phone.  


Sam hums softly, "yeah, you ready?"  


"Yes, I'll head down right now," Steve mutters as he ties his shoes and hangs up the phone. On his rush to the door he almost - almost being the key word - forgets his keys, but sees them in the glass bowl on his hallway table. Steve locks his door behind himself and heads out. Steve had been small for most of his life, 5'5 and 94 pounds at the start of high school, until he had a growth spurt sophomore year. He grew 6 inches and put on about 63 lbs, so instead of small and fragile he's now average height and people tell him he's wiry now, instead of scrawny. He also convinced his mother that contacts would be a good investment.  


In his senior year he was scouted by a talent agency to do ad modeling, he started out in mostly small magazines. Now, at the age of 21, Steve had pictures in Vogue and Apollo, did some underwear modeling for Calvin Klein, and even got to walk the runway a few times during New York Fashion Weeks. Steve knew he was attractive, but having a good agency also helped a lot. The doorman opened the door for him and Steve thanked him with a smile as he made his way to the taxi Sam was standing by. He gave Sam a quick hug and Sam opened the taxi door for Steve. After they both slid in, Sam shut the door behind him and said "well, let's go."  


Bucky had always liked taking pictures. At the age of seven his parents bought him his first disposable camera. Bucky just loved that he could share his view with those around him. And in a way, it was like sharing an experience. Bucky liked when he could share his emotions through pictures, whether it's sadness, happiness, awe, or anything in between. Bucky liked taking nature shots most, but there was also beauty in human physique, and Bucky liked to share that beauty with the world too. After Bucky finished setting up his camera he sat back and observed the other employees, watching them helped Bucky relax and get a good feel for the atmosphere.  


While Bucky observes, the door swings opens and in walks a tall blonde that makes Bucky's mouth water. "Holy shit.." Bucky mumbles. This guy was just Bucky's type, blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a great smile. Bucky realized the blonde was headed in his direction with that smile aimed at him; and in that moment, Bucky knew he would do anything to see that smile every night before he went to bed. The blonde extended his hand out to Bucky, "you must be the photographer," he says, "I'm Steve Rogers." Bucky takes his hand in his and shakes it, "Bucky Barnes," he says quickly. Steve is giving his a weird look and that’s when Bucky realizes he's been holding on to Steve's hand for longer than a handshake requires. He quickly lets go and looks down at his camera. "Well, I look forward to working with you Bucky," Steve says before he turns to walk away. And who can blame Bucky if he sneaks a glance at Steve's ass?  


Steve makes his way over to the dressing area and suddenly feels a hand on his arm. He turns his head to see a small red head, "Nat! Hey, you the one that’s ganna make me pretty today?" He ask with a smile. She just scoffs and replies, "as if you need help with that pretty boy." Steve laughs jovially and follows Nat to where she has a chair and her makeup set up. He sits down and relaxes into the chair. As Nat starts applying makeup he can't help but sigh and feel the tension leave his body. There's something soothing about having another person pamper and primp you. All too soon Nat is saying, "all done." And Steve slowly opens his eyes and is a bit shocked by what he sees. "This is more makeup than I'm used to..." He mumbles. He's got black eyeshadow around his eyes that makes his eyes pop even more than usual, along with gold eyeliner lining his eyes. He can also tell that Nat used a light shade of lipstick to give his lips some more color. Nat turns to put away her makeup, "they want to go for a more androgynous look for this shoot, it's all the rage in these ads."  


Steve just hums and makes his way over to wardrobe. "Hey, buddy," Sam greets him as he slips out of his jeans and sweater to put on his robe. "Sammy, what should I do? That photographer is so cute..." He whines when he turns to face Sam. Sam huffs, "you'll just have to marry the guy, I guess." Steve whimpers, "Sammyyyyy! You're not being helpful." Sam ignores him and hands him an outfit to put on. "Well, be helpful and get dressed while you have your crisis," is the only words Sam offers. The outfit he slips on is a black turtleneck crop top with no sleeves, white tight fitting joggers, and a pair of black boots. Sam adjusts the pants so they ride lower on Steve's hips and tightens the drawstring, "Jesus, Steve, did your fuckin' waste get smaller? Is that even possible?" Steve – does not pout! - and softly pushes Sam as he mutters, "I need new friends..."  


"We're ready to get started," Bucky calls out as he wraps his cameras strap around his neck. When Bucky looks up from fiddling with his camera settings he seems to lose his breath. Steve looks like a fallen angel and Bucky wants to be his next victim. When Bucky becomes aware of himself he's realized Steve is waiting on instruction on how to pose and Bucky gets out, "sit on the stool," in a strangled voice. As Steve settles onto the stool, Bucky instructs, "just relax, do what feels comfortable and look like you've got a secret." Steve lets out a chuckle as he poses and Bucky begins taking photos.  


After three wardrobe changes, seven makeup touch-ups, and what feels like forever, Bucky calls out, "that’s a wrap." Steve sighs and gets up from his position off the ground. He hobbles over to wardrobe, stiff from holding so many different poses. As he changes back into his street clothes, he jumps slightly when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns quickly to find Bucky behind him. "Jesus Christ, Bucky! You scared the shit out of me," Steve gets out in a rush. Bucky smiles apologetically, "sorry, sorry. I just wanted to know if you were busy after this?" Steve rubs the back of his neck, "actually, Sam, Nat and I were ganna go get lunch." Bucky gets a dejected look on his face so Steve adds quickly, "I'm sure they won't mind if you join us. I mean, if you'd like?" Bucky gets this strange look in his eyes, but then he smiles. "Sure," he says, "I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, so all faults are my own.  
> i'm not sure when i'll update, but i'll try my best to update Saturday, but my birthday is this week, so no promises.   
> Feel free to comment, constructive criticism is welcomed.  
> you can find me on Tumblr at yaoihands-san.


End file.
